Twelve days of Christmas at Hogwarts
by CinnamonRoll347
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron discover a few things around the school to kick off their holidays.
1. chapter 1

**Sorrry that I haven't been writing as much!**

 **School immediately got to me.**

 **Thank you to all of my supporters who have been cheering me on.**

 **This story is about the twelve days of Christmas at Hogwarts.**

 **Without further ado, here you go!**

 **Harry is sitting on his bed, staring out of the window.**

"I'm surprised it's snowing." Ron said as he came up behindHarry, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry shrugged at the softly falling snow outside. He could see the smoke rising up from Hagrid's hut, wishing he could be there.

"I know you want to be there, but Dumbledore is away on business with the other schools. Mcgonnagal's orders that we stay inside," Ron continued, " look Hermione wants us in the common room, will you come?" Harry nodded, and got up out of bed solemnly. Ron and Harry walked down the stairs quietly. When they got down, Harry shoved his hands in his jean pockets, and sat down without even looking at Hermione. Hermione was sitting on a chair next to the fire, Ron sitting on the couch , and Harry sat on the other chair opposite Hermione.

"Harry, please just look at me. You're not even in uniform you're so sad." Hermione pointed out. Harry let out a deep sigh and looked at Hermione.

"Good mate, we're making progress, now talk." Ron inquired.

"I have cabin fever, and it's not my first time." Harry answered awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

"Mmm how about the courtyard? That's as close as well get to outside." Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and stood up, and walked with them to the fat lady, and exited. To Harry, the walk to the courtyard seemed like an eternity. When he saw other students there, he started to want to go back to the comfort of his bed and window. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on a rock and stared up into the powder sugar sky. Collin was bird watching to the left of them, partially under a tree. He was watching a bird on a tree, where pears never went rotten no the leaves never fell off. (After all this is Hogwarts) The tree was where they had entered.

"I think think that's a Partridge, but I'm not sure." Collin said excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes. This was about to get real cheesy. Ron nudged Harry.

"C'mon just be happy, please?" Ron asked, trying to do puppy eyes, but failed miserably. Harry laughed and stared at the bird, who seemed to sing and dance along the branches of he little tree. For the first time since Dumbledore had left, he was happy.

 **Pffffffftttttt yes I know it was cheesy, but I was inspired. *does glitter hands***

 **Let me know what you think! New chapters will come out whenever I have the time to!**

 **So I realized not _everybody_ celebrates Christmas, so in the next chapter I'll try and put in a few things for those people.**


	2. On the second day of Christmas

**Yay! I'm trying to do four stories in one day... *drops to the floor***

 **.help.**

 **But I'm doing this for your entertainment, so here you go!**

 **Harry is getting into his robes, not exited for the day**

"So why did you go to the trouble of putting your robes on yesterday? And Hermione too." Harry asked Ron.

"I'm not sure you've noticed, but it's freezing. Today it's actually school." Ron answered tiredly. Harry grumpily got his books together, and put his wand in his robe pocket and trudged to breakfast. Out on the tables Menorahs were lit. It looked like everyone was as miserable as he was. The food was all cold. Something was wrong. Harry and Hermione got up at the same time to go to the kitchen. They looked at each other, then Ron.

"Fine" Ron groaned. They walked to the point where only Hufflepuffs were aroud, and knew they were close. They were all mumbling about something in the kitchen, probably a monster of some sort. Cedric came up to them unexpectedly.

"Be careful in there. The house elves have gone insane," Cedric whispered, " all of the Hufflepuffs were evacuated. Can I come in with you guys?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded and took quiet steps twards the kitchen. Hermione opened the door a crack, peeking in. Her eyes immediately went wide. She turned around immediately.

"I don't see why you were evacuated." She whispered to Cedric. They all went in, single file to a bunch of elves that all seemed to be out cold. They heard some sort of cooing above them. They slowly looked up to see monsters, all of them the same.

"What are those?" Ron asked, his voice breaking. Cedric opened up his school sack and flipped through.

"Cedric this is not the time!" Harry exclaimed. Cedric ignored him as he pulled out "Fantastic Beasts" he flipped through to the winged monsters section.

"Winged,yes, weird texture, mmmm yes. Shell? Strangely, yes." He mumbled under his breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Cedric laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me." Cedric giggled.

"In this situation, yes we would." Ron yelled.

"T-turtle d-d-doves." Cedric laughed, barely able to say anything.

" Ummm okay then." Harry said, not sure what to do.

"The Turtle doves were hungry." Cedric giggled.

"So how do we fix it?" Harry asked. Hermione walked over to one of the counters with veggitarian food. She got a huge sack of seeds and opened up the door to outside. She opened the huge sack, and immediately the birds came flying out. She threw the back out into the field and closed the door shut.

"Well problem solved, I'm gonna go" Ron sighed and turned around.

"Oh no you don't," Cedric giggled, finally able to pull himself to together, "we need to help the house elves." For the next ten minutes, they helped all the house elves back to normal, and cooked a WARM breakfast. When they exited, they had a warm glow In their hearts. (I'm the queen of cheese) Harry immediately started putting the puzzle together.

"Ron, what's on the third day of Christmas?" Harry asked.

 **I'm the queen of cheese!**

 **Sorry I'm really lazy with my endings.**

 **At least I've done 2/4! *drops to the ground***


	3. On the third and fourth day of Christmas

**I am back!**

 **So I'm writing this really late so this and the next chapter are combined.**

 **I'll try to write tomorrow but it's a Monday *sigh***

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hogsmeade**

"I still have a scratch from the doves yesterday.Hermione sighed, looking at her arm. They were at Honeydukes.

"Still, real heroic of you." Harry pointed out. Hermione frowned as she popped a fizzing chocolate in her mouth.

" Well I didn't expect you boys to do anything." She snapped.

"Can't even except a compliment?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. Cedric was at behind the cash register as a volunteer. Harry checked his watch, even though it was broken. He didn't even know why he still wore it.

"When does the choir meet?" Harry asked, brushing his messy hair from his eyes.

"About... thirty minutes." Hermione responded, checking her complicated _working_ watch. Harry deeply sighed. "Why did you make us join again?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Because you boys need to do _something_ at Hogsmeade, rather than eating sweets." Hermione sharply answered. Harry rolled his eyes. _Sounds like Hermione._ He thought.

"I've had enough. I'm going outside." Ron sighed.

"Me too." Harry agreed. Hermione glared at them both as they got up. She immediately gave in and got up. Once they had walked for about 30 seconds, they saw some weird things. Collin was doing a chicken dance, and Parvati was doing some sort of ninja stunt on the rooftops, and failing miserably. Fred and George were laughing their heads off meanwhile, outside of the Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Each time someone walked by the shop, they broke out either into a chicken dance or weird other things. Ron sighed. He walked up to his brothers, and clasped his hands together until they turned white.

"So, what have you done this time?" Ron said happily, but he sounded fake.

"W-w-e used the random chicken jinx we made up." Fred answered, bursting out every five seconds in giggles. They were trying to hold themselves together, but lost by a landslide.

"We'll remove the jinx... maybe." George giggled maniacally.

" We placed the jinx on hens and birds two days ago, so when they layed eggs, we gave them to The Three Broomsticks." Fred explained, conjuring himself to normal.

"Can you help us remove it?" George pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes, and nodded. They entered and went into the back where all the manufacturing was going on. There was a train on a track above them whistling, there were house elves bustling to create all the weird inventions. There were labeling machines, which gave off a puff of colored smoke whenever it smashed down the WWW mark. They went to the very back, into a room where only exactly seven birds were nesting. It reminded Harry of the Owlry at Hogwarts, just without the gaping hole in the top. Instead, there was a window.

"Ok we have three French hens, and..." Fred bragged

"Four calling birds." George finished proudly. A lightbulb went off in Harry's brain, but didn't tell anyone. Hermione waved her wand, and all the birds gave horrible and a beautiful mix of squaks.

"Crap, the choir!" Ron exclaimed.

"Hold on..." Harry said as he picked up the four calling birds.

"Ok then." Hermione mumbled. The three of them sprinted to where the choir was meeting. Ron pointed to a mix of students, awkwardly shuffling to where they were meeting. They joined the ragtag mix of students, where Harry was having emence difficulty protecting the birds. He and the birds lived through the squishing, and stopped at an exact spot. He arranged himself to the first row on the end. They started singing, and the birds with them. And somewhere in the distance, chickens were screaming their heads off.

 **TADA! *falls in bed and immediately starts snoring***

 **I kept my promise! Four chapters (or close enough) in one day!**

 **I hope you guys like my weirdness, time, and effort I put into this!**


	4. On the fifth day of Christmas

**I kept my promise, so here I am!**

 **Hopefully after this Twelve days thing I can do more Finding Earth**

 **(By the way I recommend checking that out) I mean if you want to... I honestly don't care**

 **Lightning strikes the ground outside, meanwhile Griffindor quidditch is getting ready**

" At least it's just practice." Oliver Wood said cheerfully as he slapped Harry on the back. Harry was putting his boots on in the locker room. Harry surveyed his boots after the last knot. _Still crooked..._ He thought.

"Not everything is perfect, mate, just like those skies." Wood said thoughtfully. Harry thought about giving him a look, but changed his mind. His green eyes just stared at the floor. It had been a weird week so far.

"There is actually a certain place that I put my knots, so that they don't unravel while I'm flying." Harry replied. Wood's expression changed to a mix of judgyness and a surprised mix.

"Oh..ok. That logic checks out." Wood whispered defeatedly. They sat awkwardly for a minute until they heard a whistle outside. _Crapcrapcrapcrap._ Harry thought

" _Please_ hurry up boys, everyone is already starting." Madam Hooch shouted as she came stomping in. Wood and Harry looked a each other, and followed bossy Hooch to the field. Harry and Wood lifted off into the dangerous weather, where they _somehow were_ supposed to practice in. Harry had to ask Oliver to cast a spell on his goggles, so that rain wouldn't fall in the area around him. Madam Hooch blew two whistles, signaling that the practice game was starting. Harry weaved around everyone to find the snitch. He went in every spot that he had ever found in the stadium. Nothing. Then he saw it. He saw a tiny golden glint on the other side of the field. He zoomed over, but was hit by buldger on his way over. He want sure where, because all of his body was numb from the cold. Then it hit him. **(Haha get it!?)** His left leg started burning like h...heck.

"Harry!" Wood yelled as he saw Harry's shoe fall to the ground.

My shoe!" Harry screamed. _I put so much work into that pair..._ Harry thought.

"Shoes are our least priority right now!" Wood helplessly screamed. They couldn't see anything anymore. Just them two in a world of peaceful gray. _But my shoe..._ Harry thought. Then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Why are you in this weather?" The voice questioned.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered, flying down to the ground. Sure enough, it was.

"Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Once he looked at Harry's weirdly shaped leg, he frowned.

"I'll escort you to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch insisted. She let his arm swing around her, so at least he had that. Yet again, awkward feelings flooded Harry as they started the long walk to the castle. None of them spoke until they got to the wing.

"Broken leg," A voice rang out from the back, " we've had lots of those lately. Must be luck."

"Yes. Harry Potter." Hooch responded. A woman ran out, recognizably Madam Pomfrey. She examined Harry, and ushered him to a bed. Madam Hooch's boots clicked away, echoing in the large halls.

"Now, dear, this will make you feel tired, but it will help your leg. You should be out by tonight." Madam Pomfrey explained as she started walking away. Then Harry remembered. _My shoe..._ **(Fine I'll stop. Maybe...)** a few minutes later, or what seemed like a lime time of burning in heck to Harry, Pomfrey came out. Harry was glad it wasn't Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Tip your head back and, " Pomfrey started as she poured a sickening black-green liquid into Harry's mouth, " there that should-" she was immediately interrupted by the obnoxious snoring of Harry. She smiled and quietly walked away.

Harry woke later that day with a ray of sunshine on his face.

"No my shoe! Give it back! I need it to survive the Slytherin apocalypse!" Harry almost consciously yelled as he shot up from the bed.

"Ummm, mate, the Slytherins aren't zombies, and I have your trusty shoe right here." A blurry red haired boy said. Harry blinked over and over.

"Oh, here you are." A brown blob said as a pair of glasses slid onto Harry's eyes. Harry saw his muddy, grass-stained shoes in Ron's wet hand. Harry said nothing, but a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"My shoe... NOOOOOOO!" Harry shrieked.

"Harry, it's ok, you're just experiencing side effects of the potion," Hermione explained to the derped-out Harry, " you'll just be weird until tomorrow." Harry turned to the window, looking out to the field.

" Hey, one of the Quidditch goals fell, now there's five...," Harry realized, " wait, five golden rings? There were six goals."

"Harry, I know, but I think you're at the climax of your potion effects." Hermione stated.

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbut..." Harry complained.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I _think_ this is longest chapter I've ever written**

 **This was the first time I let my humor go, so sorry if it was weird**


	5. On the sixth day of Christmas

**Half way through!**

 **Yet again, prepared to be weirded out!**

 **(Don't say I didn't warn you!) *starts singing Taylor Swift songs***

 **Harry, Hermione, And Ron are at Care of Magical Creatures class**

Al'ight, stu'ens, follow me, single file!" Hagrid chimed over the students, as he marched to the lake with a short Hogwarts flag in his hand. Of corse, no one payed attention to him, and walked next to their friends. Meanwhile, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed everyone aside as they charged to the front.

"He's such a snobby Pureblood." Ron snorted, scrunching his nose and scowling.

"Ron _ald,_ did you do any of your homework?" Hermione smugly asked. Ron's faced flushed to ghostly white.

"Well, I uh, forgot, um, how- I forgot everything you guys studied with, um, um, me." Ron answered quietly. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. _Three... two.. one.._ Harry thought, right as Drace came up with his band of misfits.

"Wow. That hair, Weasel, could burn someone's eyes." Draco sneered, high-fiving his companions. Ron was at a loss of words, Hermione was as cool as a cucumber, and Harry was about to slap someone. Harry opened his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Also, another thing, _stay.On.Your. Toes._ " Pansy teased from behind Ron. Ron jumped about five feet in the air. The Slytherins snickered, and continued to laugh. Harry raised his hand and was about to slap Draco, Hermione flipped her hair, and sounded like a chorus of angels when she coolly said, " Run along before your noses end up like Voldemort's, your hair like Snape's, and teeth like Peter Pettigrew." No one spoke until they got to the lake.

"Um, thanks, I really appreciate-" Ron started as they neared a view of the lake.

"Don't mention it. That stuff would've happened anyways if they hadn't shout their mouths." Hermione whispered as she fumbled with her wand in her cloak pocket. But Harry wasn't paying attention to them. He boggled his mind for what had happened the last few days. He counted on his fingers, _tried_ to mumble the song, and wasn't paying attention until he bumped into Collin Crevey.

"Harry!" Collin yelled as he turned around," oh my gosh, it was such in honor bumping into you! **(I love puns)** can I get your picture?" Collin started pulling his camera up to his eyes.

"No, I'm good." Harry quickly said, waving his hands frantically.

"Just _one_?" Collin asked, doing puppy eyes and succeed. ***cough* Ron *cough*.**

"Fine ok-" Harry started, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately, Collin had captured that very moment. He took it out of the camera, and ran off with it. Harry sighed as they finally got to the lake. Hagrid told them to sit down on the grass as he walked up to the sand, and whistled loudly. Some students jumped, while others gave a quiet gasp. Tens of geese came out from the forbidden forest, and started swimming in the lake.

"Here, now, we're just going to sit here and when they lay their eggs, an' collect 'em. We are also goin' to feed 'em" Hagrid explained as he handed out bread. _Oh._ Harry thought. _That's it..._ Harry spent the next 45 minutes feeding geese and occasionally laughing at Malfoy, who would tease the geese and get chased around the whole lake, screaming for his mom.

 **Cheese queen!**

 **I'm sorry for all the puns, I couldn't help myself.**

 **"Sugar, sugar... oh honey, honey" plays in the backround as I eat Cinnamon Rolls.**


	6. On the seventh day of Christmas

**Christmas is on Monday!**

 **(Nobody screw up)**

 **I just wanted to say it's been great to know that I can write for a wonderful world of people!**

 **:3**

 **Our favorite trio is at transfiguration class**

Students filed into the classroom, groaning as they heard animals. They slowly filled in the rows of tables and chairs that seemed to go on forever."So, I have these geese from a different class yesterday, " Professer Mcgonnagal stated as she pointed her wand to all of the cages behind her, " so you will be turning these into something a little more magnificent." As if the geese could understand her, they honked loudly. Draco giggled maniacally somewhere in the backround. Hermione impatiently tapped her fingers on the table, and Ron was rolling his wand around boredly. Mcgonnagal went on about _exactly_ how you should swish your wand, and what words you should say. _P_ _luma illuminet_ were the words. Eventually, Mcgonnagal stopped, and with one swish of her wand, different cages went ou to all the tables. Ron opened his cage, picked up his goose, and his goose flapped its wings wildly in his face, honking loudly.

"Help!" Ron shrieked, stopping to spit out feathers. Harry could now see Draco, almost about to die of laughter on the floor. Harry looked at Mcgonnagal for help, and she simply rolled her eyes. Hermione came to rescue **(yet again)** and wrangled up the goose, stuffed it inside the cage, and went back to her own seat.

"Heh," Ron nervously said, " I totally could've done that." Draco was still dying on floor, but got himself together and cleared his throat, but immediately bursted out in laughter again. Pretty soon, everyone was murming words, wands were shooting out white zaps, and people rage quitting. Hermione was even having difficulties.

" _Pluma illuminet!"_ She would shout, her wand would give a bright zap, but the goose just honked. She sighed, and took her wand in both hands, and took a good look at it. Harry just thought about what had happened the last few days, counting up to this one. _Seven... umm seven pipers swimming? Nah.._ He thought. He eventually gave up, and practiced other spells.

" _Aquamenti"_ he whispered, spraying water at the goose and smiling at it. After two minutes, the goose was sopping wet. Ron started laughing, too. Ron was also struggling, and couldn't get his goose to stop dodging his spell. Harry eventually moved back to the transfiguration spell, which he didn't know exactly what it did, since Mcgonnagal didn't demonstrate it. He thought in his mind about how he would say it, **(as Hermione had taught him)** how to swish his wand, **(Professer Flitwick)** and how to say it in the most exaggerated voice. **(Fred and George)** he eventually came up with a plan.

" _Pluma illuminet"_ Harry sang, swishing his wand like and ocean, expecting nothing to happen. Instead, a little zap shot out of his wand, but slowly turned into many. His goose transformed similarly like Lupin, but into a different animal. Hermione's jaw dropped once she saw this.

"Not fair..." She murmured under her breath. Ron slapped Harry on the back, but Harry almost dropped his wand, and gave Harry and innocent smile. Once the weird transformation was done, it was a beautiful, fluffy, white bird with a yellow and black lined beak.

"A... Swan? That explains it." Ron shrugged, admiring the bird. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the goose hungrily, ready to cast the opposite of water on it. Draco had stopped laughing, and turned away with his gang out of the classroom,

"Boys, you get back here!" Mcgonnagal shouting after them. She sighed and shook her head once she realized they were gone.

"Turns out it was a good morning after all." Ron smirked. Harry nodded, and Hermione cracked a smile.

 **There should be and anti-Draco and CO. club**

 **please fav, follow, or comment!**

 **Stay sweet!**

 **-CinnamonRoll347**


	7. On the eighth day of Christmas

**Thursday! *silently cheers***

 **And I'm lazy, so here you go!**

 **Dumbledore is finally back from his trip with the other magical schools**

"Man, I've been waiting for Dumbledore to say what his business was." Ron said enthusiastically. Students were tiredly trudging to breakfast, yawning all the way. Luna Lovegood was talking to Harry and Ron about how the Ravenclaw mascot was an eagle, not a raven.

"I bet it was about Christmas." Luna Lovegood suggested as she looked at Harry and Ron. She was, as usual, wearing her Quibbler glasses and had the _Daily Quibbler_ along with her stash of books. Harry wasn't paying attention to anything, just thinking about the dream he had last night. It was in the forbidden forest, and he was for some odd reason a unicorn. He had heard a strange noise in between a few trees, and he trotted over to see what the creature or human was. What he saw was horrifying. It was a girl in the dark, but in the moonlight she was a cow. She **(or it)** turned around to see Harry, and the werecow chased after him. Harry awoke with the sweats and scratch marks on his arm.

"Harry, HARRY! EARTH TO HARRY POTTER!!" Ron was shouting over and over while Harry was off almost literally daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Harry answered, now awake. Ron shook his head.

"Nothing." Ron said disappointedly. Harry and Ron were now seated at their tables, and had hushed just in time to see Dumbledore go up to his candle altar thingy.

"Students!" He boomed, "as you know, I was with the leads of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang, and they are coming this fine evening to do a little Chrismas performance." Harry saw Luna smile at the Ravenclaw. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. Harry and Ron suddenly felt a big swoosh of air as Hermione sat to the left of Harry. She was panting, and her face was just a bit pink. Her wavy brown hair had been tousled from running, and she wasn't wearing her tie.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Ron quietly exclaimed. She held up one finger, catching her breath, and spoke.

"Mcgonnagal was talking to me about my classes, but I woke up late." Hermione whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why? For both of those things." Harry asked, interesting in what "the girl who was always on time" had to say for herself.

"Well, I-I've been l-l-late to my classes b-because..." Hermione stuttered nervously.

"Because?" Ron chuckled. Meanwhile, Dumbledore explained his adventures while he was away, probably to stall for the house elves, who were still getting their act together after the whole "incident".

"Um I-I was r-reading a b-book the last f-few days that I liked a-a lot." Hermione spat out, blushing as if she were a bomb about to explode.

"Oh.." Harry mumbled, feeling sorry for his book worm friend, unlike Ron, who was on the floor laughing. Dumbledore continued, despite all the commotion.

"Then I sailed home on the Durmstrang ship with a beautiful sunset." Dumbledore finished, right as food magically appeared on the table. Hermione packed so much food on her plate, Harry had to put three bagels, two waffles and pancakes, and a full glass of milk back where they belonged. The rest of the day went normally, until they sat down for dinner. The other schools did their entrances, Ron staring, as usual, at Fleur. Hermione wasn't paying attention, because she was reading, _A History of Magic,_ probably the book she was talking about. It was humungus. It was a third as wide as the table, and probably had around 3,000 pages. Harry was just watching their long house flags hanging from the celing flow in the magical wind above the tables. After the tremendous intros, Dumbledore gave an hour long speech, **(according to Hermione's ridiculous watch)** and the play finally started.

It was about a girl who was a maid at the biggest mansion at the tip of Paris. She was kind, beautiful, graceful, and a great singer. At one point, she was singing about soft winds in the grass and dirty tables. She walked into where the cows were at, and started milking one, singing about old times. Harry suddenly got a weird feeling, and a pain shot through his scar. It was so much, he passed out. He awoke to many Griffindors and friends around him. Ron and Hermione helped him up, steadying him.

"You ok, mate?" Ron asked, giving Harry a weird look. Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and went from red to his normal color.

"Eight, um eight of what?" Harry asked, leaving everyone, pacing the floor. He didn't realize that everyone from around the country was staring at him.

"Harry, you alright?" Luna asked him, putting her Quibbler glasses on her eyes. She gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked, impatient.

"The nargles are absolutely everywhere around him. That means he's thinking very hard, and making sense." Luna explained. A murmur spread around the crowd of people.

"Making sense of what?" Ron asked.

 **I'm really happy with this chapter, and I hope you guys are too!**

 **Stay sweet! -CinnamonRoll347**


End file.
